Hermit Purple
'' is the Stand of Joseph Joestar. It is featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders and, to a lesser extent, in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance/Personality Hermit Purple manifests as multiple purple thorny vines that spawn from Joseph's right hand. They are relatively weak; however, Hermit Purple also provides Joseph with considerable telepathic ability, enabling him to sense locations or thoughts by projecting them into a camera, or a TV, or even into an image made from the sand of a dusty street. It represents the Tarot Card The Hermit and doesn't have a personality. Abilities Joseph demonstrated that he can use the vines as a means of transporting himself between buildings, like a grappling hook or whip. This is used most as a way of keeping Joseph safe from dangerous situations, quickly pulling himself out of the way. *'Psychic': Apart from combat purposes, this versatile Stand can perform remarkable feats. It can produce psychic photographs, but at the expense of the camera being destroyed. The photo will reveal the intended target as it is in that moment of time to show were the person is located. It also can produce live psychic videos on a television that will show the intended person and allows communication as well. The Stand can make the TV quickly change channels in a way to create an audible message of what Joseph wants to know. Hermit Purple also allows its user to read minds, but only with the use of a TV. It can also conjure real-time maps capable of tracking moving subjects, even being able to make a map out of dust on an unpaved road. *'Hamon Transmission': Joseph has shown the ability to transmit hamon through Hermit Purple as an extension of his body. Wrapping himself in Hermit Purple in such a manner was able to prevent Dio Brando from touching him. Hermit Purple #2 (The italicized information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) Manga Debut: Chapter 122, The Thing on the Plane Along with activating his own Stand The World, it was stated that Dio's semi-precognitive abilities that seemed to have resulted from a Hermit Purple-like Stand were due to a Stand power that awoke in the body of Joseph's grandfather Jonathan Joestar.JOJO A-GO!GO! appendix note Similar to Hermit Purple, it can produce a psychic photograph by smashing a camera, which Dio used to track the Joestars and their friends's current location to send Stand Users after them. This Stand is also capable of showing an image present in someone's heart through a crystal ball. Dio used it to show Polnareff one image of J.Gail , as that image represented the pain Polnareff felt in his heart. *''According to the JoJo novel, Over Heaven, the Stand shares the same name with Hermit Purple.'' Gallery 6oze5c.gif|Joseph Joestar with Hermit Purple as seen in the Arcade Game Aquacadet_Jojo1338869621.jpeg|Joseph Joestar with Hermit Purple Action-figure HermitPurpleShade.png|Hermit Purple seen in the second opening of the Anime Hermitpurple.jpg|Another Joseph figure with Hermit Purple Jojopv5-00 00 17--20130622-194105-2-.JPG|Cream and Hermit Purple breifly shown in All-Star Battle Trivia *Hermit Purple is one of two Stands wielded by a Joestar yet that does not have a humanoid appearance, the other being his daughter's Stand. *Hermit Purple is also the only Stand wielded by a main JoJo without a humanoid appearance. *Hatate Himekaidou's psychic photography ability from Touhou Project functions in the same way as Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple; Hatate even wears purple clothes. *Hermit Purple's thorns can briefly be seen in the background of the second opening of the JoJo TV anime, "Bloody Stream". This acts as foreshadowing, as the episodes that the second opening is attached to adapt Battle Tendency, and Joseph does not develop Hermit Purple until the following part, Stardust Crusaders. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part III Stands Category:Part IV Stands Category:Close Stands